Smooth Operator
by Crystal Joyy
Summary: First Regina, next Sarita, then Phoebe. Even Mrs. Cates. All the girls in school are falling victim to him... and he's taking them all, one by one. Everyone wonders how he gets away with it. Especially the guys. Lacey and Jo make it their personal mission to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Danny Desai: Sex God. And maybe even become friends again along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

A Year Earlier...

Danny Desai sat at the kitchen table of his childhood home and stared at the television. He was no longer watching or listening; his thoughts were elsewhere. Everywhere was more like it. Yours would be too if you'd just watched your used-to-be best friend humiliate you on television for the entire town to see. Of all people, Lacey Porter was the last person he ever expected to say something so hurtful.

_"If it were my choice, I wouldn't let that socio anywhere near my school."_

Growing up, Lacey was the easygoing one of the trio; Danny being the brave and funny one; and Jo being kind and forgiving. But of course, Lacey was only human and it's not like he were there to see how the five years had changed her. He didn't blame her and he definitely wouldn't blame Jo. He could only imagine what life was like for them after he went away. And after hearing through the grapevine- the grapevine being Karen- that the two of them weren't close anymore, Danny felt even worst. The three of them had been joined at the hip since birth and the fact that he'd ruined that close bond would haunt him for the rest of his days. As if he needed another regret added to his long list.

"Danny?" he turned to see his mother give him a sympathetic look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lacey wasn't the only one that had changed in past five years. Since his time in juvie, Danny hasn't been the same. Although he was somewhat fully reformed, he also learned how to be a delinquent. Not that he was proud of that fact, but when you spend five years around criminals, you pick up a few things and if you practice enough, you might become a professional. Like how to be a professional liar.

"I'm fine mother," he lied. The sparkle in her eyes reappeared and so did the bounce in her step. He briefly wondered why it was so easy to fool her.

"Good. Now hurry up. You'll be late for school." she smiled before leaving, but Danny didn't move from his seat. He remembered what juvie was like without friends and even though this was only high school, it wouldn't be easy without any. Grabbing his backpack, he jumped from the kitchen stool and hurried out the house before he could change his mind. Hopefully, his idea wouldn't fail too hard.

Walking up to the familiar house, his heart pounded harder. It was exactly the same as he'd remembered and gave him some reassurance that maybe the girl inside was too. The door opened before he could knock and out stepped the familiar face that was Chief Masterson. The nervousness was apparent but Danny's infamous charm turned on as if automatic.

"Chief Masterson, good to see you again," Danny offered out his hand but quickly pulled it away when it was clear it wasn't being accepted. "Jo home?" he asked causally.

"Jo doesn't want to see you so I suggest you leave." his intense gaze never left Danny's face. He wasn't head of the town's police department for nothing. Being in juvie, you learn to defend yourself and how not to get intimidated by a threatening gaze, but when you face Chief Masterson you wonder why you were ever scared. His ferocious stare made those amateur delinquents look like kittens. But Danny wasn't backing down so easily.

"I just want to talk to her. If I could hear from her that she doesn't want to see me I'll leave. I swear." he pleaded. Chief Masterson took a step forward.

"You're going to leave anyways. Jo doesn't want to be you friend and after what you put her through, I can't believe you'd even ask." The door slammed close and Danny was left standing alone on the porch. He still didn't blame Jo but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

What was he to do now? The entire town hated him and so did his best friends; If Jo couldn't forgive him, surely no one else would.

The walk home gave him time to think. About the things he'd done and the lives he's ruined. Jo and Lacey were no longer friends, his parents were divorced and can't stand to be in the same state as each other let alone the same room and no one in town can look at him without giving him a disgusted look. He wasn't as dramatic as the teens you see on television. He wasn't going to start self-harm or even runaway. He doubted anyone besides his parents would even care and he'd do more harm to himself than getting any point across. Being on parole, he would just end up back in juvie. For what? Because no one would talk to him. Juvie may have been filled with liars and criminals but they were all right about one thing: you don't need friends. They're never forever and they'll only end up hurting you or getting you hurt in the long run. Danny was all alone in the world and if juvie taught him one thing, it was how to survive on your own. How to do whatever it takes to get by. If only he knew what it was he needed to survive.

Across the street a group of girls strutted by without noticing him. With high heels and even higher skirts, he recognized one of them. Lacey was surprising him at every turn today. At eleven years old, she was quite the tomboy. She climbed trees, scraped her knees and made her mother furious when she dirtied her best dresses playing in the yard. Eventually, Mrs. Porter stopped trying to make a girl out of her and let her be daddy's little slugger. Her converse were signature style. She mostly liked them because they were light and comfortable when she needed to beat someone in a race. Danny wondered if she still lived up to the name as the Forrest Gump in town. The expensive heels she wore said otherwise. He imagined Judy foaming at the mouth with mom joy when her little girl finally decided to be a girl.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the ass he was staring at was grabbed and it's owner released a playful shriek. Danny rolled his eyes at the cliche of jocks that crowded around the girls. Lacey wrapped her arms around one while the other two girls flirted with the others. There was a lot more groping and tongues involved before Danny finally moved from his spot and made his way home. He wasn't going to school today, but suddenly he knew exactly what it was he needed to do to survive in this town. He knew one thing... He'd need a lot of practice.

* * *

**Well... What do you think?**


	2. He's Back

**Chapter One**

Lacey smiled as the strolled up to the entry doors of Green Grove High. She had pep in her step and even hummed a happy little tune as she made her way down the halls. She was exceptionally happy due to the fact that she and her boyfriend, Archie, marked their two year anniversary today. And some said they wouldn't make it. That some being Regina.

Her smiled turned bigger at the mention of her best friend. She was so sure Lacey would get bored of Archie or vice versa that she bet Lacey a hundred bucks that they'd break it off before Mrs. Porter was no longer a Mrs. and a Ms. once again. Granted, she was drunk when she made the bet, but Regina would be paying up either way. A deal was a deal.

Speak of the devil... Regina's long red hair came into view as Lacey got closer to their lockers. She was so distracted by her excitement she hadn't notice how quiet the hallway had gotten.

"Regina," she said in a sing-song voice. "Guess whose mom is officially a free woman," Normally Lacey wouldn't get so excited about her parents' failed marriage, but when all she did was cry about it, it was nice to finally poke some fun at the situation. But Regina didn't say anything. It was like she hadn't even heard Lacey. Her complete and undivided attention was elsewhere. This came as a surprise to Lacey, who claimed Regina had the attention span of a goldfish. She'd witnessed first hand Regina go from hysterical to calm all in the blink of an eye. They'd been best friends for years but she doubted she'd ever fully understand her.

"Regina?" she called to her again. This time she searched for what exactly had caught her attention -or who she should say- and when she found it, Lacey's eyes became as big as saucers.

Black boots and low-hung Levi's; tattoo peaking out from under his form-fitting t-shirt and long hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Danny Desai strolled through the halls of Green Grove High oozing complete confidence. The smirk that graced his perfect pink lips gave away the fact that he knew all eyes were on him, but not once did his eyes acknowledge any of the gawking faces. He took long graceful strides as heads turned in his direction. Lacey didn't know whether everyone was staring because he was Danny Desai or because Danny Desai was nothing like they'd expected. The hallways filled with whispers, but Lacey eyes stared after him even after he'd left. She hadn't even noticed her mouth was left hanging open.

"Close your mouth. Flies might get in." Regina's face appeared in front of her. "Was that who I think it was?" she asked slinging her over-sized purse over her shoulder, but Lacey's jaw seemed to broken. It opened and closed but no words came out. Lacey was just as dumbfounded as she and the rest of the student body was. Could that really have been the same geeky boy she'd once known? The same exact boy who worshiped the ground his father walked on and wished to be like one day. Lacey shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be him. There was no trace of the Danny she knew- or used to know- in this new and improved teenage boy.

By lunch, everyone's conversations were on the topic of Danny Desai. The whispers from earlier that morning still lingered in the hallways. He was nowhere to be seen but his presence was definitely in every room Lacey walked into. Even her own friends were on the subject of him when she arrived at their lunch table.

"The freak is in my second hour." Archie announced. "He's pretty quiet. Farmer Girl Jo couldn't stop staring at him when he walked in but he never gave her the time of day." Lacey took the vacant seat next to Archie.

"Tell me you guys aren't talking about Danny Desai," Lacey pleaded even though she already knew the answer. She pretend she was tired of hearing about it when in reality, she hung onto every word she heard about him. She had yet to hear anything she hadn't already knew. In third period, the two girls that sat in front of her gossiped the entire hour about him. From his long Indian hair to his two hundred dollar sneakers to the gruesomely realistic tattoo on his arm.

He was quiet but confident. Mysterious yet..._sexy. _

She wasn't going to lie, she was somewhat surprised by that last one. After years of everyone referring to him as Micheal Myers, she was sure it would stick as a nickname when he finally decided to show his face in town. His supposed return last school year was met with disappointment when he never showed. A brunch of jocks had planned a 'welcome celebration' in his honor and lets just say he was going to feel quite the opposite of welcome. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and they'd all assumed he thought twice and decided against coming back to Green Grove. It was confirmed by Ms. Karen she informed Principal Tang he was moving to California to live with his dad. A huge wave of relief settled over the school population and soon everything returned back to normal.

"He's weird, but I gotta admit," Scott interjected while staring at his phone. "he has a pretty cool tattoo."

"Oh! Let me see!" Regina squealed and jerked the phone from Scott's hand, causing Sarita to roll her eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Lacey asked. She was suspicious as to why Regina was suddenly so excited about everything Danny Desai and she prayed her reasoning was wrong.

Sarita was the one to speak first. "She's been like this all morning."

"Please tell me you don't actually want to have sex with a killer." Lacey pleaded. Regina was known around school for her... promiscuous ways but she never received any shit for it. She didn't lay with just anyone, and she definitely wouldn't allow anyone to call her out of her name. Scott tried that once and ended up staying home for two days to ice his nuts. It didn't help that when he returned she gave him the worst case of blue balls known to man. That was the worst week of Scott's young life that all could have been avoided if he'd just thought twice before calling Regina a slut.

"I know you're still traumatized but he was eleven when he did that. Nothing really counts before you're thirteen." Regina insisted, handing Scott back his phone. Lacey rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, nearly spitting it all over when she remembered something she'd forgotten this morning.

"Pay up bitch!" she exclaimed. "My parents are officially divorced." A smirk appeared on Lacey's lips and it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her wallet and handed Lacey the hundred dollar bill only to jerk it back when she reached for it. "Are you really playing 'Keep Away from Lacey'?" she questioned.

Regina dangled the bill in front of Lacey's face. "You gotta be quicker than that," she sang. Lacey playfully glared at her and reached for the bill once more, only this time she successfully retrieved it from her hand.

"Ha, got it!" she laughed. But her laugh stopped short when she realized no one else at the table was joining in. Their attention was on the other side of the room. Turning her head in the other direction, Lacey spotted the reason behind their distraction and everyone else's in the cafeteria. Danny Desai was, once again, the center of attention.

Everything happened like a dream. He strolled into the cafeteria, the crowd making way as he went, and headed for the vending machines. The whispers started again and everyone watched with the most fascinating interest as he paid for his snack of choice and sat at an empty table in the middle of the room. They all watched like he was the best thing since sliced bread, but he went about his business like they weren't even there.

The scrapping of a nearby chair against the floor brought Lacey from out of her thoughts and she watched, in her peripheral vision, as Regina did the unthinkable. She strutted her way over to the table that was now -no doubt- labeled as Danny Desai's.

The silence in the room made it possible for her unusually quiet voice to carry over to where Lacey sat. "Is this seat taken?" she asked. Looking up from his phone, Danny smiled and Lacey swore she could hear every panty in the room drop.

He shook his head, causing a few stray strands of hair to fall into his face. Regina sat down and Lacey noticed her purposely separate her knees a good five inches apart. She snorted, thinking back to the year they'd first met and Regina would offer her great, funny, Regina-patented advice.

_"Good girls sit like this."_ she crossed her fingers. _"Nice girls sit like this." _she uncrossed her fingers._ "But girl who sit like this...," _she spread her two fingers far apart._ "get this." _She'd finished with flipping the bird and falling into a hysterical laughter. Lacey always sat like a good girl, and despite being best friends with Regina Crane and girlfriend of the soccer captain, she'd never gotten... the obscene gesture as Regina referred it to. She hadn't even gotten past second base. Even though Archie has tried many times, Lacey just wasn't ready for that step in their relationship.

She shook her head. Of course Regina would think that every boy knew the universal symbol for wanting sex would be barely spreading your legs open. But Lacey should have known from the second she saw him that Danny Desai was no ordinary boy. He glanced at Regina's legs then back up at her, an eyebrow quirked and a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. He had the most mischievous look on his face as he leaned into her ear and whispered what Lacey could only imagine were the dirtiest words known to man. Regina's eyes momentarily widened and she bit her lip. Then, she did the very last thing Lacey had ever expected her to do.

She _blushed. _

Not once in the three years that she'd known Regina had she _ever_ seen her blush like that. Regina could use the most vulgar words and not bat an eye, and talk about her sex life with such explicit detail that Lacey felt like she could write an entire book on orgasms and she hadn't even felt one.

Regina got up from her seat unexpectedly and scurried out of the cafeteria, never lifting her eyes from the floor. Danny's attention went back to his phone and his nonchalant attitude returned with it. Boys watched in awe. Whether he knew it or not, he'd just went from 'town freak' to 'high school hero' in less than five minutes.

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave me love. Those who review get a sneak peek of next week's chapter. **


	3. Mr Danny

**Chapter Two**

She hadn't been to school for an entire hour and the stories that circulated the halls were already filled with his name. Jo expected the name-calling to be more along the lines of freak, psycho, socio, or even freakazoid. So, imagine her surprise when she heard his name being associated with the words hot, sexy, and -creepy enough- yummy.

She'd be lying if she said hearing Danny Desai's return to town didn't put her on edge. It had taken her six years and a lot of therapy to get somewhat past what happened that day and she still had nightmares about red jump ropes. Even walking through the school's doors gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach. Every corner she turned, she feared running into him.

What would she say? What would she do? What would _he_ do? She remembered wondering these questions to herself last school year when she heard of Danny's return. Back then, she wasn't expecting him to return to Green Grove at all and almost went into a full-blown panic attack when she realized she would have to face him again. Her anxiety was through the roof during the first few weeks he was supposed to be there. Every time she heard a door creak open or an unfamiliar voice she expected it to be Danny. It got to the point where her parents forced her to see Dr. Shin again.

While in therapy, Jo came to terms with the fact that she might run into him one day whether he came back to school or not. And whether it was in one year or ten, she wanted to be ready. Oddly enough, she realized she _wanted _to see him again. Not to be his friend, but to tell him exactly how much she resented and hated him for ruining her childhood. A thousand different scenarios raced through her mind, but her favorite was when he would approach her and try to apologized only to be disappointed when she blew him off. Now that he was definitely here, she could turn that fantasy into reality. She took deep breaths to calm her drumming heart and tried to seem unfazed as she made her way to her second period class.

"Buenas diez, Senorita Cates." she greeted as she walked into the classroom. Grumbling a few unintelligible words, Ms. Cates sipped her coffee. She didn't need to look up to know it was Jo since she was always the first one to class. On her way to her seat, Jo placed a bright red apple on her desk and waited expectantly for Ms. Cates's reaction. She sighed when she didn't even so much as glance at it.

Ms. Cates was a hard one to please. Every other teacher in the school loved Jo. She was a refreshing change from all the other disrespectful, loud-mouthed teens they had to put up with. She was smart, respectful and made their jobs easier. They'd all comment on what a good student she was and how she was a pleasure to teach, but not Ms. Cates. Jo never had to work his hard to get a teacher to like her. But it wasn't just Jo. Ms. Cates never liked any student, and it made her wonder exactly what made her decided to become a teacher. She obviously hated having to deal with any children whatsoever. Jo was determined to find her weak spot and break down her walls... If that were even possible.

Beside the fact that she was actually very pretty, fit and young, Ms. Cates had recently went through a divorce and since then, she seemed to hold no tolerance for men. She was hit on by both male students and facility, and never showed any interest in even what Jo would admit as the hottest guys in school. It was rumored that she was now batting for the other team, which didn't surprise Jo in the least bit seeing as she was a huge feminist and never missed the chance to let anyone know much all men where lying, cheating dogs. Instead of reading romance novels like most women her age, Ms. Cates chose to read battered old Penguin Classics you could only find in thrift shops and garage sales.

Flipping open her notebook, she began doodling as she waited for class to begin. It was a nice distraction from the Danny situation. She didn't even notice when students started filing in until the sound of Ms. Cates slamming the classroom door -as she does every morning- brought her from her mindless doodles.

"Get to work on your bell ringers. We have a lot cover today." Ms. Cates ordered in her thick accent before plopping back down in her chair. Pulling her textbook from out of her booksack, Jo flipped open to her page and happily began her work. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was a bit of a nerd. Lacey had her popularity; she had her books. It was her own way of coping with things, and her escape from reality. Knowing that her grades could take her out from under her father's overprotective wing and far away from the smothering town of Green Grove brought her comfort. Mostly because she knew it _was _possible. She wasn't like those students that relied on flimsy dreams of being a rockstar or a star-athlete with a zero percent chance of making it big, and she most definitely weren't like those that planned on being a shitty self-proclaimed artist living in a small studio apartment their entire life. Jo knew that in ten years, 'swag' and 'YOLO' weren't going to get her bills paid, which is why she mocked those who lived by it. Besides, swag is boys. Class is for men.

"Yes?" Ms. Cates asked without looking up from her book. In her peripheral vision, Jo saw a hand being raised. "What do you want?"

"Lo siento mucho para interrumpir de su lectura de la Sra. Cates, pero como usted puede ver que soy nuevo y no he recibido un libro de texto todavía." Jo's head snapped in the direction of the voice that spoke the Spanish she'd had yet to perfect so effortlessly and so did everyone else's in the room.

There sat the last person she expected to see so soon. Giving him a once over from the feet up, Jo stared at the boy that now resembled the man he'd grown up wanting to be. If Danny wasn't a spitting image of his father, she didn't know what was. It may have had something to do with the slightly tanned color of his skin or the bushy eyebrows, but Jo knew just by looking at him that he was no longer the whiny, childish boy he used to be.

"Ms. Cates?" he asked grinning. Finally tearing her eyes from him, Jo looked over to Ms. Cates. She sat in stunned silence as she stared at him out from under her reading glasses. To her credit, she only missed a few beats before lifting her jaw from off the floor and wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Ummm. Yes." She scrambled out of her seat to get him a textbook. "Here you are, Mr..." she trailed off.

Getting up to retrieve his textbook Danny replied in a smooth voice, "Danny."

Ms. Cates nodded. "Mr. Danny." The entire class snickered; including Danny. Except his laugh wasn't a snicker, it was more of an alluring, rhythmic sound that grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

"Just Danny. Please." Taking the textbook and returning to his seat, he began his work as if the entire class weren't watching his every move; making Jo wonder if he really was oblivious to all the attention or if he was just that arrogant. Either way, Jo's eyes couldn't help but follow his every move. His grace was entrancing. Had the Danny she'd grown up with always been like this? Jo only remembered him being clumsy and goofy.

Throughout the remainder of Spanish, Jo watched and listened with increasing astonishment at his fluency and the way his tongue rolled smoothly over his 'r's'. Mrs. Cates never missed a chance to compliment him.

"Muy bien, Senor Desai." she praised. Every now and then she would send him a beaming grin from behind her desk when she thought no one was looking.

Jo stared, willing him to look at her. But he wouldn't so much as glance. Did he recognize her?

It wasn't until the bell rung, signaling third period, that she realized she'd just spent the entire hour obsessing over whether or not Danny Desai had noticed her. When she should have been asking herself why she even cared.

* * *

**What do you think? I saw Jo as being confident on her school work and grades. She knows she's smart without being too arrogant about it, but she also knows the power it can bring. She sees the popular crowd as being better than her now, but at their high school reunion, she'll be the most successful one. Anyways, thank you for the reviews so far. Also, I pictured Ms. Cates as being Gloria from Modern Family.**

**I completely forgot to tell you all, there's a LINK TO a picture of what DANNY'S TATTOO looks like on my profile. It's the very first picture that comes up.**

**I want to finish this story before season ends for Twisted, but I doubt it going to happen. I'll be posting whenever I have a chapter up instead of once a week... Which should be soon. **


	4. Projection Room Above the Auditorium

**Chapter Three**

Walking down the school's corridor, Lacey was sure that the hype from Danny's return yesterday had finally died down. Green Grove may have been a small town, but even something as big as Danny Desai became old news fast.

She still wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Especially since this time, his return was sprung in her without warning. And to add to _that_, everyone's reactions were the last thing she expected. It would be easier for her to ignore him if almost every girl in school weren't drooling at just the thought of him; one of those girls being her best friend. She sighed realizing she would have to go another day with Regina eye-fucking Danny from across the cafeteria and Sarita complaining about it.

Walking up to their lunch table, Lacey noticed an increasing frustrated Sarita and an oblivious Regina sitting next to her.

"Will you just tell me already?" Sarita slammed her fist down on the table. Regina never looked up from applying her lip gloss. Grinning, Lacey sat down next to her.

"Hulk smash!" she mocked in a deep, supposed-to-be hulk-like voice. On very rare occasions did she poke fun at an angry Sarita, but it was moments like these she couldn't pass up. Lacey's smiled dampened when she realized it was actually something she and Jo used to do to Danny when they were kids.

Leaning back in her chair, Sarita crossed her arms. "Maybe she'll tell you."

"What are you guys even talking about?" she asked.

"Regina won't tell me what Socio whispered in her ear yesterday." Lacey's mood turned somber. She'd been up all night wondering the same thing. Regina's face had been flushed red for the remainder of the day and she avoided looking everyone she came into contact with in the eye. She didn't want to admit that she wanted to know, but curiosity got the best of her. Curiosity killed the cat, but she hoped it wouldn't kill her popularity. She hoped sending a Regina a subtle text about Danny wouldn't give away to much. But eventually her text turned not so subtle when she got impatient from Regina not answering them. She tossed and turned all night waiting for a response that never came. She had bags under her eyes to prove it; makeup only did so much.

The smug look on Regina's face told Lacey that she _had_ gotten her text. All of them. Regina knew she wanted to know just as much as Sarita did. Possibly more, she just wasn't as good at hiding it as Sarita.

Closing her compact mirror, Regina straightened up in her seat. Her cheeks turned a light pink just thinking about him.

"Well... First I started with the 'Five Step Process," she started.

Lacey rolled her eyes at Regina and her ways to seduce men. With her, it was always a game. Around these parts, (parts being Green Grove High), she was known as a man-eater and idolized the most famous of them all: Marilyn Monroe. She lived by her quote, "Keep it classy. Never trashy. Just a lil' nasty." like it was part of the Ten Commandments. Even though spreading her legs for Danny contradicted the very quote itself.

She dressed as her for Halloween for two years straight and never failed to go all out by dying her hair bleach blonde just for the occasion. Lacey was sure that if her mom let her, Regina would surgically implant a beauty mark on her face... If that were even possible. Convinced she had ways of seducing men, Regina created her own method she called the 'Five Step Process' and she didn't tell just anyone about it. She didn't even let Lacey in on it until a year into their friendship. She'd be lying if she said it didn't work. After all, it was how she'd gotten Archie. She still remembered the day she told her.

_"Step one: Cleavage. Flaunt what your momma gave ya._

_Step two: Walk that walk. Strut is everything._

_Step Three: Look as innocent as possible. You don't want them to know what you're up to._

_Step Four: Flirt. And don't forget to bat those lashes. _

_Step Five: Reel em' in."_

Lacey smiled. She may be a bitch and make Lacey unbelievably uncomfortable with her crude jokes, but she was glad to have a friend like Regina. She'd molded Lacey into everything her mother wanted her to be (and secretly, what she wanted to be).

"Then, I spread my legs a little-"

"Ha! A little?" Sarita interrupted. "Try a mile." Regina gave her an annoyed look.

"Do you want to know or not?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Sarita stopped laughing immediately.

"Right, so as I was saying... I was so sure I'd got him, then he leans in and whispers..." Regina mimicked Danny and leaned in, causing Lacey and Sarita to do the same. "'Spread your legs wider for me. Touch yourself and let me watch... _Now_.'" Leaning back, Regina looked between the two girls expectantly. They stared at her with wide eyes and sat in silence for several moments. Sarita was the first to speak.

"He told you to-"

"Yes. There in front of everyone. Can you believe it? And then he _ordered me, a_s if I was some dog that needed to be trained." she scoffed tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Lacey and Sarita both rolled their eyes.

"Well, you _are_ a bitch." Lacey joked halfheartedly. Regina flipped her the bird.

"Don't act so high and mighty." Sarita told her. "I've seen you get with a guy in the backseat of his car within less than twenty-four hours of knowing him."

"To my defense, he was hot. Plus, that was different. It was in the privacy of his backseat. Not out in the open for all to see. Even _I'm_ not that slutty. That boy is into some seriously kinky shit."

They all laughed over it for the remainder of lunch, but neither Sarita nor Lacey knew the seriously kinky stuff _Regina_ was thinking of getting into.

* * *

Well, Lacey was wrong about one thing. Two days later and Danny was still the talk of the school. Only difference is that now, so was Regina.

When you're the daughter of one of wealthiest families in town, you get noticed. When you have a hot bod to go with it, you become high school's queen bee. But when you get caught having sex in the school's auditorium with the town's child murderer, you become the talk of the entire town.

Lacey had been hearing the entire day about Danny and his sexual encounter, only she never heard exactly who it was with. It was like the first day he'd came back all over again. The whispers in the halls, the pointing and staring. She was somewhat used to it, except when she was by herself. Usually, when she was walking with Regina or Sarita or Archie it was easier. Walking down the hallways alone made her nervous, and with everyone watching her, it made the long trek seem even longer.

Being popular, no one in a lower social class ever approached you first. Not unless they wanted to be chewed up and spit out. Not by Lacey, but by Sarita or Regina. They were brutal when it came to keeping the status quo. No one disrespected or crossed you, and no one talked about you... At least not to your face. You can find the nastiest things written about you in the stalls of the bathroom, but all the gossip was whispered in the hallways. And there was always that group of girls that talked a little too loud. Which is how she found out about the lucky soul that probably got to do some really dirty things with Danny Desai. And when she found out exactly who that soul was, she was at her throat quicker than you can say 'socio'.

"Please tell me it's just a rumor. Please tell you didn't sleep with Danny in the school's auditorium." Lacey pleaded. The school circulated rumors about Regina all the time. From her sleeping with the entire soccer team one night then the football team the next, to her getting caught with Principal Tang on his office desk. You could never find who started them, or who would even get the idea _to _start them, but Lacey knew which were true and which weren't. Knowing Regina, it probably wasn't a rumor. But Lacey hoped that, just this once, it really was.

The one about Principal Tang was grossly true, but Sarita managed to squash that one before it got out of the school's population and into the town's. If it got out to the town, it was bound to get to her mother, who still thought Regina was a virgin angel sent from heaven. Which made Lacey wonder if she was still on her medication.

"Chill Lace. It's just a rumor." she assured her. Lacey sighed a breath of relief. But the relief didn't last long.

"We fucked in the projection room _above_ the auditorium." Regina stated in a nonchalant manner before skipping off in the other direction, leaving a stunned Lacey in her wake.

* * *

**I really like Regina. This is how I pictured her personality. I wish we could have seen more of what she was like before she was killed off the show. Still not sure about Sarita. I think she's a good friend as long as you're the person she wants you to be. But we'll see as the show goes on. **

**Bitches better review. Or ELSE. :D**


	5. Real Deal

**Chapter Four**

Lacey sat down on Regina's bed and watched her carefully as she went through the clothes in her closet.

"Nope, nope, _hell_ no. Why do I even still have this?" She threw a brown floral dress across the room in frustration. Even though she wasn't in the mood for giving fashion advice, Lacey agreed. The dress was _far_ to modest for Regina, who had yet to notice Lacey's somber mood. She'd been somewhat disappointed by Regina's confession yesterday. She wasn't sure why the fact that Regina slept with Danny bothered her so much. She kept telling herself maybe it had something to do with Regina being her best friend and Danny being her former, but she knew it was something deeper than that.

"Regina..." Sarita started. Sarita, on the other hand, had noticed something off about Lacey and she happened to know exactly what. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to know just as much as Lacey did.

Regina's attitude had been suspiciously nonchalant and it made both Lacey and Sarita wonder if it was on purpose or if she really didn't want to talk about it. Knowing Regina, they were surprised she had yet to go into full detail of what it was like to the sleep with _the_ Danny Desai like she did with every other guy she slept with.

"What?" she turned around, innocently batting her long lashes. Sarita rolled her eyes.

"That works on your mom, not us. Now spill... and you know what I'm talking about." she added when Regina opened her mouth. She sighed and threw an old shirt into the pile across the room.

Plopping down on the bed, she asked, "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything," Lacey stated. "And I mean do _everything_. From the very beginning." she urged.

"Okay. Chill. I get it." Regina crossed her legs Indian style. Something she only did in the comfort of her own home.

"So it was completely unexpected," she began. "I was in the auditorium to see Mrs. Hopkins when he walked in. I didn't think anything of it at first, and I definitely wasn't expecting him to walk up to me."

Lacey's heart sped up in anticipation. Something about that statement put her off. Regina was always expecting hot guys to approach her, and the way she said it made it seem as if Danny was out of her league. No one was out of Regina's league. More vice versa if anything.

"After I finally stopped blushing, I asked him about what he said in the cafeteria and he just told me to follow him up to the projection room. And I did. Then, one thing led to other and _bam..._ That's how sex is made." She finished with a satisfied smile.

"Details!" Sarita urged. "We want details."

"Ugh. Any other time you two are begging me not to tell you anything and now you want details?"

Sartia stared at her expectantly.

"What do you wanna know?" Regina asked.

"Was he any good?"Sarita practically bounced in her seat and her eyes lit up. To say that Lacey was surprised woulD be an understatement. She hadn't see her this excited since the Jonas Brothers made a comeback.

"Remember that French guy we met in Cape Cod?" they nodded. "He was better than him and that was the best sex I'd _ever_ had." Lacey bit her lip. So it wasn't just a front. If he was able to top Horse-hung Raymond _and _make it to number one on Regina's best sex list, he was the real deal.

"Was he big?" She blurted out. Sarita and Regina stared at her momentarily.

"Yeah, he was pretty big." she explained. "He was no Mandingo, but I guess you could say he was pretty average. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Lacey quickly shook her head, knowing what she was thinking.

"No reason. Just asking." she looked everywhere but at them.

"Sweet virgin Lacey..." Regina smirked. "You wanna hit that, don't you?"

"What! No!" Lacey answered a little too quickly. She was a horrible lair, but she hoped just this once it wouldn't be too obvious. From the look on Regina's face, it was; but Lacey wasn't going to admit it.

"And I swear, that boy's dirty talk can make me look like a prude. He made me bend over the table, then on my knees. _Oh my god,_ he kept hitting that spot. It was like he knew exactly what I wanted right when I wanted it. Did you guys know that I was flexible? Me neither. I never knew my legs could go so far behind my head."

Lacey and Sarita groaned simultaneously before burying their heads into pillows. Once you get Regina started, there was no stopping her and they almost regretted asking her to go into details. _Almost. _

* * *

That night, Lacey lay in bed and wondered about the Danny Desai she once knew and the Danny he'd become. At least, she tried to keep her mind in that direction.

Awkwardly enough, it kept drifting off Regina's very detailed encounter with him. Only in her head, Regina was replaced with herself. Regina was right. Lacey _did_ want to hit that, but who could blame her? He was easily the hottest guy in school, but she couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that she was in a relationship with Archie and fantasizing about Danny Desai. She felt even more guilty that it wasn't the first time.

Contrary to what Regina might think, Lacey was nowhere near a prude. She thought about sex all the time. In class, around Archie, when she was alone by herself; so much to where she thought it beginning to get a little unhealthy, even for a horny teenager. When Regina had first told her about Raymond, she daydreamed for hours on end about what sex with him would be like. But Lacey, unlike Regina, talk the talk but was completely terrified to walk the walk. The house she'd grown up in was nowhere near religious, so it's not like masturbation was considered a sin to her. But for some reason, the idea of _actually_ doing anything sexual made her completely nervous and uncomfortable. Making her wonder if there was something wrong with her. This bothered her but she wouldn't _dare_ talk to anyone about it. Definitely not Regina, and _most _definitely not her mom.

She tossed and turned for hours before finally giving into her feelings... Or hormones she should say. Sliding her hand into her panties, Lacey did something she'd never done before. Her thoughts filled with Danny doing to her what he did to Regina. Except this time, he was much more gentle. Taking his time to kiss her and cater to her needs.

She moved her other hand to where she imagined he would touch her. Lacey closed her eyes and let pictures of Danny fill her mind. His long hair covering his face like a curtain, his long lashes fluttering closed when he moaned, the muscles in his arms contracting as he steadied himself above her; before long she felt an unfamiliar tightening in her abdomen and soon after an explosion. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Every part of her felt like a live wire. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced and everything she feared it would be, because now that she knew what if felt like, there was no stopping her from getting the real deal. And from what she heard, the real deal was Danny Desai.

* * *

**So this chapter took a little longer to post because of some writers' block and school starting again, but here it is. I was not expecting this by the way. Lacey is becoming a horndog. So now that she's after Danny, what do you think she's gonna do about Archie? **

**Review mofos! ****I live for your feedback. **


	6. New and Improved

**Chapter Five**

"Jo. Jo... Jo?" Doug tugged on the sleeve of her shirt to get her attention. Snapping out of her daze, Jo turned to look at him in aggravation.

"What?" she snapped and immediately regretted it. Doug gulped and quickly turned in his seat to point at the textbook in front of him, then to the projection board across the room.

"Right. Classwork," Jo sighed. "Sorry." And she meant it... somewhat. It was the second time that day Doug had caught her staring at Danny, and to say that she was embarrassed would be an understatement. Though, if Doug himself hadn't been gawking at her as she Danny, she wouldn't feel the need to be embarrassed.

Ever since the rumors about Danny and Regina started last week she'd been cautious as to whether they were true. She knew the students of Green Grove made up rumors all the time, especially about Regina Crane, but she also knew that behind every rumor was a little truth and she couldn't help but wonder how much of Danny and Regina's not-so-secret love affair was true. Of course, wondering was probably the closest she would get to the truth since she talked to neither Regina nor Danny, but she refused to let it go that easy. Danny was known the entire school as The Socio due to Lacey, and both she and Regina made sure to get a good use out the name; even when he was a no-show during the time he was supposed to return. So imagine Jo's surprise when the town freak is associated with one of the high school's Queen Bee's. Even more surprising, the fact that Jo cared enough to wasted her time wondering about it when she promised herself she wouldn't.

But that was last week's news; over and forgotten due to the fact something bigger and even _more_ scandalous had come along. While this may come as a surprise to many, it was only a matter of time to Doug to claimed to have already seen it coming because apparently, 'The rumors were never true and Desai wanted to get laid to the first piece of vulnerable ass he could get his hands on.' Jo rolled her eyes at that one. As much she hated to admit it, even she could see that every girl in school jaws dropped when he walked past. Including yesterday's latest flavor of the hour, Ms. Cates.

Of course, the first thing Jo did was dismiss the rumors of the school's -and possibly the town's- hardest teacher getting caught by Principal Tang on her desk in plain day. Everything about it was too ridiculous to be true. Ms. Cates supposedly wasn't into the opposite sex, let alone Danny Desai.

Unconsciously, Jo's eyes drifted back to Danny. It was the first time she'd ever had this much trouble focusing in school. But it wasn't just at school she'd become distracted; it was at home also. Either she, her mom, or her dad would catch her when her mind was off elsewhere, and though they wouldn't dare bring it up, they knew the reason behind it... or _who_, rather. But as far as they knew, she daydreamed of ways to avoid Danny instead of the other way around.

"Holy..." Doug's voice crept into Jo's ear. She turned bright red at the thought of Doug catching her staring at Danny once again and looked everywhere but at him. Except when she finally turned to look at him, it wasn't her he was staring at.

Across the room, strutted -no _sashayed- _in Ms. Cates like no other. Her usually dull brown hair shone and moved with a bounce like those you see in the shampoo commercials. Her librarian glasses long gone along with her pants suit which was traded in for a long, form-fitting maxi dress. While this came as a shock to every girl in class, it was more of a pleasure to the boys to finally see the figure that was hidden beneath her ill-fitting clothes. Meanwhile, when everyone else wondered about either her impressive shape or sudden change in fashion sense, Jo gawked at the most notable change that everyone else seemed to have overlooked though it was hard to miss: the wide smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes.

_Never _had Jo seen that expression on Ms. Cates' face. It was like watching a dog do cartwheels. She stood shell-shocked at the sudden seductiveness in her tone. Her tongue smoothly rolled around her r's and her hidden Argentinian scent slithered through her teeth. And even though Jo was too busy obsessing over her transformation like everyone else, she didn't miss the fact that Ms. Cates' eyes never left Danny. With them being the only two in the entire class perfectly fluent in Spanish, it was hard to know what was being said, but the tone in her voice made it obvious it wasn't something a teacher would normally say to a student.

"Quiero darle las gracias por la increíble experiencia. Ni siquiera mi ex marido era capaz de hacer eso por mí. Usted es realmente talentoso y bendecido en más de un sentido." she directed at him before she glided across the room and over to the projection board. All the boys practically came in there pants, while Danny hadn't even batted an eye.

She went on to teach the class, but Jo was sure no one but Danny was paying much attention. Like her, they had all heard the rumors about the two and couldn't stop glancing between them. No one believed it to be true, but they couldn't chalk Ms. Cates' new image to anything else. And even though they didn't know what she said to him, they had no doubt it was something sexy. It was every boy's fantasy to bang their hot teacher on her desk, but never in a million years had they thought anyone in this school would actually do it, (mostly because there weren't any hot teachers in the school) let alone Danny Desai. Whether he knew it or not he was becoming the most popular student in school and he didn't even have any friends.

Regina Crane? Ms. Cates? Jo knew from that moment, she was definitely getting to bottom this entire situation... Soon as she figured out what in the _hell_ she said to him.


	7. Damn Apples

**Chapter Six**

Second hour was the most confusing and infuriating part of Jo's day. Not because the work was difficult, but because for the past three weeks, she'd walk into Ms. Cates' classroom only to find that she wasn't alone. Danny Desai was there to keep her company. She didn't think much of it and wouldn't have if it weren't for Ms. Cates' behavior. Jo couldn't care less that she was flirting and possibly sleeping with a high school student; she was angry because she had nothing to show for all her hard work prior to his return.

Jo bammed her books into her locker and slammed it closed, mumbling bitterly to herself. For the entire semester, she'd been kissing ass left and right to get Ms. Cates to so much as _look_ at the damn apples she brought her, but _Danny Desai_ waltzes in and suddenly she decides to not only have a favorite student, but to completely turn herself around.

Jo wouldn't dare call her out on it, but she refused to be second best because she had the annoying 'disadvantage' of owning a vagina. She never made it a habit to get into business that wasn't hers, seeing as it was one of the main things she hated about snarky high school girls; but the fact that Danny was probably getting a higher grade than she was because he was screwing the teacher was not going to slide by her that easy. This time, she was bringing out the big guns: her big blue innocent eyes.

Walking into the classroom, she was met with a sight she expected to see. Danny sitting on Ms. Cates desk, while she blushed at whatever sweet nothings he whispered into her ear. Rolling her eyes, Jo walked over to her seat and slammed her books down on the desk, then turned to look at the obnoxious two. They hadn't even noticed and if they did they chose to ignore it. She pulled the rose and apple from out of her bag and walked over to where they sat.

"Ms. Cates?" Jo asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She turned her adorable-meter to full power. If it worked on the Chief of Police then if should definitely work on even someone like Ms. Cates. Granted, Kyle had a soft spot for her considering she _was_ his daughter, but she chose to just over look that fact and pray it would work anyways. But it wasn't Ms. Cates that noticed her first, it was Danny and he looked slightly taken back when he turned to look at her.

"Jo! Hey! Since when do you have this class?" Jo stared at him, looking for any trace of humor. She found none. Was he serious? An entire _three weeks _of sitting two seats away from him and he was _just _noticing her. Even after she'd spent said three weeks gawking him in class and obsessing over whether or not he was just ignoring her.

Feeling her eye start to twitch, she slowly sat the rose and apple down on Ms. Cates' desk and calmly walked back to her seat without saying a word. She stared straight ahead with her hands folded in front of her. She stayed like this for the entire hour. When students started filing in, when the tardy bell rung, when Ms. Cates started teaching her lesson, and when the bell rung again, this time to signal third period. Only when she felt a tug on her arm did she finally snap out of it.

"Jo, are you okay?" she recognized Danny's god-like voice. Her head snapped to look at him, making Danny step back. At least now he knew that Jo_ did_ inherit Kyle's death stare.

She didn't say a word to him as she got up and gathered her things.

"Oh!" Ms. Cates shrieked. Jo didn't bother to look up to see whatever freaky (and by freaky, she meant weird) thing Danny was doing to her. She was a foot away from the door when the next thing Ms. Cates made her stop on her tracks.

"Danny, you shouldn't have!" Turning around, Jo saw her holding the rose and apple in her hands like it was treasured gold. Looking between Ms. Cates and Danny, she noticed his face looked just as confused as she felt. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Jo had already beat him to it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she snorted. Ms. Cates looked at her, slightly taken back.

"I bring you apples everyday, clean your damn chalkboards, do all the crap work you throw at us, and _this_ is what you do?" Her voice started eerily calm, but rose to full-blown screaming by the end of her sentence. If it were any other student, Ms. Cates wouldn't be surprised by the blatant disrespect, but coming from Jo, her quietest student, she stood shell-shocked.

"Jo..." Danny grabbed her arm, but Jo jerked from his reach.

"I try everyday to get you to like me, which is unheard of! Every teacher likes me except you! You don't like anyone!" Jo paced the room in her rant, throwing her hands around wildly in the process. "You sit there and read those stupid penguin books, and ignore _any_ attention from any man that shows interest in you, but then _he_ walks in," she gestures to Danny who is now calmly leaning against a desk, watching her in amusement. "and you become this bombshell that blushes when he just _looks _at you and it drives me crazy! It drives me crazy because he has this affect over you and I can't even get you to notice the damn apples!" Plopping down in a seat, she sighed. "I just want to be the perfect student."

The room was completely quiet... For a total of five seconds. In the doorway, Ms. Cates' third hour class, burst into an abrupt laughter, startling the three of them. Jo's face turned as bright as Ms. Cates' damn apple, and she wondered how long they'd all been standing there. But they immediately quieted when Ms. Cates cleared her throat.

"Jo, detention. Everyday this week, not to mention your parents will hear about this. You are dismissed." The blushing Ms. Cates was gone, replaced with an expression the old one would have worn. Her flawless face turned back into hard lines and unreadable expressions.

Grabbing her things once again, Jo headed for the doorway. Only this time, she didn't let anything stop her. Not the snickers from the other students, not the tardy bell, and not the sound of Danny calling after her. She didn't stop until she made it to the girls' restroom where she hid her red face until lunch time.


End file.
